


I'm Glad You Came

by aerosmiley219



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Kinky, Married Couple, Restraints, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: Diane visits Kurt while he's out of town working on a case and surprises him in his hotel room





	I'm Glad You Came

**Author's Note:**

> thanks again to Mel for the jumping off point! <3

“Good lord, what the hell am I doing?” Diane thought to herself. She waited for the few people to exit the elevator before walking in and pressing the “8” button.

A few minutes prior, Diane had arrived in the Northern California hotel that Kurt had been staying in while testifying for the prosecution in what was turning out to be a multi-million dollar case involving two teenage boys, suffering from a case of Affluenza. 

She walked in to the hotel and, after some persuasive negotiations, was able to get a key to Kurt’s room.

As she rode up in the glass elevator, she watched people go about their lives and reassured herself that her surprise would be a welcome one.

Diane walked to his room and was actually slightly surprised that the key worked. She walked into the room and set down her luggage before making herself comfortable, knowing she’d have a little time before he’d be back.

She hadn’t packed much as she hadn’t really planned on staying for more than one night so Diane pulled out the bottle of local red she purchased at the grocery store down the street and popped it open before walking into the bathroom to start the shower. Diane wanted to ensure she was perfectly groomed and got the smell of the airplane off of her before getting as comfortable as she’d be able to on the bed.

The hot shower was refreshing and lasted longer than she’d usually allow herself but it was lovely and she was glad she’d had the opportunity to relax a bit.

After toweling herself off, Diane changed into the skimpy dark purple bustier, matching heels and fished in her bag for the pièce de résistance.

Diane retouched her makeup and climbed on the bed, setting up and beginning to talk herself into relaxing. If she were lucky, she wouldn’t have to be like this, alone, for too much longer.

She fidgeted a few times, trying to get as comfortable as she could and tried to get out of her head, repeating to herself, “he’s going to love this, he’s going to love this….”

Diane looked around the room and saw the remote control on the bedside table, next to where she’d just set the bottle of wine and she thought of whether or not she wanted to turn it on to pass the time. “The last thing I need,” she thought to herself, “is for him to come in and catch me watching Swamp Things or whatever. Definitely a mood killer!” She giggled to herself as her eyes continued to wander. 

She settled on a painting of a generic vineyard scene and let herself get lost in it. “We need to do that,” she thought with a smile. Diane continued to picture a long weekend away of winetasting with Kurt and just how relaxing that promised to be.

By the time she’d pictured them eating cheese and crackers, and sipping a glass of white while petting a vineyard kitten named “Cab” she heard a rustle on the other side of the door.

“This is it!” She thought, her adrenaline spiking as she tried to look as sexy as possible while putting the final touches on her look.

The door opened. Diane listened to Kurt finish leaving a voicemail, “…Call me when you’re available. I’ll be in my room for the rest of the night. I love you Diane.”

Kurt hung up the call and stopped in his tracks and took in the sight of his wife handcuffed to the bed, wearing lingerie and heels to match. His jaw dropped. “Diane?”

Diane waved to him with the hand holding the key, “Hi.”

“Hi.” He dropped the folders he’d been working with and quickly made his way over to the bed. Kurt kissed her and took the proffered key from her hand, placing it on the nightstand before sitting back. “What are you doing here?”

“I missed you?”

He chuckled. “I missed you too. But you knew I was coming home this weekend.”

“I was able to get away for an extra day, so I figured why waste time? Especially since we could be doing… other things?” She wiggled her fingers and bit down on her lower lip, briefly glancing at his lips. God how she’d missed them.

Kurt placed a hand on her thigh and slowly moved it up and down. 

“I’ve missed you,” she started, quietly, her voice having risen an octave.

He grinned as he moved his body forward and kissed her forehead. “I’ve missed you too.”

Diane wiggled her hips in anticipation. “I’ve a surprise for you.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow. “This isn’t enough?”

She bit down on her lower lip and nodded her head eagerly before gesturing to her lower extremities. “You’ll see.”

He began unbuttoning his shirt as he leaned forward and kissed Diane, deeply. She whimpered when he pulled back from her, her head following his as far as it could go.

Kurt stood and dropped his shirt to the floor, untucking his undershirt and going to his belt buckle. “It’s too bad your hands are indisposed. Hmm.”

He stopped his ministrations and climbed back on the bed, kicking his shoes off as he did. Kurt straddled her chest and moved up, just far enough to where her hands could reach his belt buckle. “Go ahead,” he ordered.

Diane inhaled deeply, temporarily making her lose herself in him: his smell made her painfully wet which distracted her from her task at hand.

“Come on,” he urged as he pushed his hips forward to ensure his erection hit her hands.

She snapped to and struggled to undo his belt. After a solid minute of trying, she was successful. “Finally!” She sighed.

“You’re not finished yet, are you?”

“Hmm?”

“My pants are still on, Lockhart.”

“Oh! I…”

“Keep going.”

She continued to struggle, finding this task a bit more difficult as her hands had begun to tingle. Diane got the button undone and as she reached for the zipper, Kurt pulled back. “Use your teeth.”

He moved down and placed his hips in front of her face and pushed forward. Diane whimpered as she fought to lean forward enough to get his zipper in her teeth and not lick the beautiful appendage directly behind it.

She breathed deeply again and squirmed as the smell of his cock shot straight to her core.

Diane pulled with her teeth as gingerly as possible, her hot breath on his hips getting him harder. 

She got most of the zipper down before Kurt stopped her, “that’s enough.”

He climbed off of her and stood next to the bed. Diane fell into the bed and relaxed with an appreciative sigh, all the while never taking her eyes off of him.

Kurt grinned and dropped his jeans to the floor. “More?”

“God yes!” She moaned.

He slid his hands into his boxers on his hips and slowly dragged them down, letting go as soon as his cock sprang free.

Diane watched intently as she licked her lips without thinking, opening her mouth, panting in anticipation.

Kurt stroked himself a few times as he watched his wife stare. “You’re staring, Miss Lockhart.”

“Well, yeah,” she replied. “It’s fucking gorgeous!”

He chuckled as he ran his index finger over the head, coating it in his wetness. “Wanna taste?”

“Yes! Please?”

Kurt walked over to her and stuck out a finger for her to clean off, which she greedily accepted into her mouth. Diane made eye contact with Kurt and began sucking on his finger as though it were his cock.

He smiled as he pulled his hand back, delighting in the grunt of frustration he’d just gotten from his wife. Kurt stroked himself further and let out a sigh. “Too bad this isn’t your hand.”

“It could be,” she offered, wiggling her fingers again.

“Well, you’re otherwise restrained,” he replied before walking over to her, again straddling her before rubbing himself over her hands. “Stroke me.”

Diane shivered when she first touched him and tried, rather unskillfully, to stroke his cock, properly. “I… I can’t,” she whined.

Kurt let out a low laugh. “Just as well. I’m hungry.” He straightened and began to walk backwards from her.

“Wait! Kurt!”

“What?”

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?”

“I’m hungry. I believe my girl has something that’s just begging to be eaten.”

She sighed as a big smile took over her face. “Yes, please.”

Kurt climbed back on to the edge of the bed and settled on his stomach between her thighs. He licked and nibbled the inside of one thigh, placed a chaste kiss on her clit over the fabric of her wet silk panties, and moved to the other thigh.

Diane’s hips bucked upwards. “Please?” She strained against her cuffs as she watched Kurt tease her.

“Nope. I’m taking my time.” He bit down on the inside of her right thigh and began sucking, working to ensure he’d leave a hickey that’d last several days.

She whimpered at the line between pleasure and pain. Kurt’s arm wrapped around her hips to pull her closer to him and let his thumb rest on the small piece of cloth, just about where her clit would be. He began rubbing slowly as he sucked.

Diane moaned, “yes!”

Kurt released her from his mouth before moving his hands to her hips, tugging on her panties.

She raised her hips to help him remove the fabric and grinned as Kurt found his surprise.

He looked up at her, “a heart?”

“Yeah, I got it done yesterday. Do you like it?”

Kurt ran his tongue along the heart she’d had shaped from the little bit of hair above her pussy. “I love it.” He replied with a smirk before placing a kiss in the middle and letting out a long breath of cool air on her wet slit.

Diane shivered, “oh!”

“My my, Miss Lockhart. You’re awfully wet.”

“Yes,” she panted.

“Seems like I could slip in a finger rather easily, huh?” Kurt flicked her clit with his tongue and quickly slid two fingers into her. “Like this.”

She groaned in appreciation.

“Or something else,” he continued.

He started sliding his fingers in and out of her, constantly changing his pace, fast, slow, shallow, then deep.

“More. Please?” She begged.

Kurt pushed his fingers deep into her and twisted his hand so the palm faced upwards. He crooked his fingers and flicked her clit with his tongue.

She bucked against him and moaned. “Oh god. Don’t stop!”

He continued on faster as he felt her muscles begin to clench.

“Kurt!” Her breathing hitched and was just about to cum when she felt an instant void.

“I’m… HEY!”

He smiled and watched as her eyes bore holes into his, placing his fingers into his mouth and sucking her off of him. “Mmm. You taste amazing.”

“What the fuck? I was just about to…”

“I know.”

“You’re going to have to release me eventually, McVeigh,” she spat back, painfully frustrated.

He nodded and climbed over top of her, resting his body over hers. Kurt kissed her, silencing her protests, as he rocked his hips against hers.

She growled into his mouth and attempted to pivot her hips so he’d very easily be able to slide into her and finish what he’d so rudely stopped.

Kurt laughed as he sat up, bracing himself on his elbows. “Do you honestly think I’m just going to make you cum when you’ve tied yourself up for me to do with you what I want, when I want, how I want?”

“What? No… But…”

“Exactly.” He lowered himself again and began kissing her neck.

Diane signed in resignation. “Please?” She panted.

Kurt moved his hips closer to her, just enough to place the tip of his cock on her wet heat.

“Oh god! Please?” Diane strained against the handcuffs, her fists clenching desperately.

He chuckled as he kissed down her neck, along her clavicle, and made his way to the other side of her neck. Diane wrapped her legs around him and tried to pull him into her.

Kurt pushed himself in a bit more but only enough to continue to tease.

“Kurt! Please fuck me! I need more,” she sobbed, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. 

He bit down on to her earlobe and thrust the rest of himself deeply into her, groaning hotly into her ear.

“Christ!” She moaned. “Yes!”

Kurt thrust into her a few times before holding himself deeply into her. Again, he braced himself on his elbows and looked at her. “Am I the only one doing all the work?” He pulled his hips back slightly and waited.

Diane placed her feet on the bed and began fucking him back.

He groaned as he watched her, relishing the feeling of his body in hers.

“Oh god!” She moaned. 

“Come on baby. Take what you need,” he encouraged. “It’s right there. I can feel it.”

She could only nod in response. 

“Come on. Cum for me.”

Diane fucked him harder and faster until she finally got the release she craved.

“Yes!”

“That’s my girl!” Kurt bared down on her, pinning her body to the bed with his, thrusting to continue to coax her orgasm from her. “Yeah.”

Diane’s legs fell to the bed as the last few shocks hit her system. She struggled to catch her breath, panting heavily as she finally opened her eyes. “Kurt…”

“Hi.” He kissed her sweetly.

"Oh my god," she whimpered between desperate breaths.

Kurt smiled and kissed her again. “It’s been a while, huh?”

Her eyes opened wide. “What? Of course! I would never…”

He stopped her with a kiss. “Relax. I meant it’s been a while since you last came.”

“Oh! Don’t scare me like that!” She laughed. “You know your cock is the only one for me. It’s the one vow I couldn’t say in public.”

He flexed his PC muscle and watched her react. “This one?”

“God yes!”

“Just checking.” Kurt reached to his side, fumbling on the nightstand until he found what he was looking for. Kurt braced himself on one arm and began to unlock her cuffs with the other. As soon as he got one hand released, he kissed her pressure point. Diane’s hand moved straight to his hair.

“Thank you,” she panted.

Kurt released her other hand and in one not so swift move placed the key and the cuffs on the night stand before moving his arm back to brace himself next to her.

“Better?”

“God yes!”

“How about now?” Kurt pushed deeper into her and moved his hips from side to side.

“Much!” Diane kissed him. “But,” she placed a kiss on his lips, “I could go for a ride.”

He smirked. “Okay.”

Kurt rose and tossed pillows to the end of the bed, taking their place, resting his back against the wall.

Diane crawled up his torso and, with a little assistance, straddled him. She wrapped her arms around him as she lowered herself on to him. She sighed as she found herself fully sheathed around him.

“God I love your cock.”

“Thanks. I grew it myself.”

She laughed, pressing her chest into his face. Kurt’s hands kneaded her ass as Diane began bouncing on him, his balls bouncing off of her ass.

“Oh Diane.”

“Yes!” She moaned.

Kurt licked a nipple and Diane shivered.

“God you feel good in me,” she cooed, riding him harder and more deliberately.

He ran his hands up and down her sides, the rough skin of his fingers lighting every last inch of her body on fire.

She ground herself into him then leaned forward, kissing him deeply.

“Tell me what you want,” she whispered against his lips.

Kurt’s hands rested on her ass. “I want…” he groaned, “I want to make you cum again,” he mumbled into her.

“Mmm,” she grinned, bouncing harder. “Later, cowboy. Right now,” she ground her hips into him, “right now you’re gonna cum for me. Okay?”

Diane squeezed her internal muscles as hard as she could, pulling a deep growl from Kurt. He pulled her down on to him, showing her just what it would take to get him to climax. 

She didn’t need to be told or shown but it didn’t matter. Diane braced herself against the wall behind him and focused all of her energy into this. “Cum for me.”

“Fuck!” He bit back.

“Yes!” She screamed. Diane ran her fingers through his hair and tugged, hard.

He pulled her down on him as hard as he could as he started to cum. 

“Diane!” His head flew back and rested on the wall, his hips jerking into her.

“Oh Kurt!” She panted. “Fuck! You feel so good.”

Kurt pushed up into her a few more times before groaning into her chest. “Fuck,” he panted, letting himself slip into post-orgasmic bliss.

She placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him before nuzzling his neck. “Did I mention I missed you?”

He sighed. “I think so.”

“Okay,” she replied quietly.

They sat in silence for a few more moments before Diane shifted to climb off of him. Kurt groaned quietly to himself when he finally slipped out of her but didn’t let her get far before pulling her close to him. He burrowed down into the sheets and pulled her in tighter.

Diane snuggled into his chest and wrapped a leg around his. 

“I’m glad you came,” he whispered into her hair.

“Me too. And thank you for that, by the way.”


End file.
